Parallel Middleearth
by Charlie-lass
Summary: yes! Yet another girl-transported-to-middle-earth-oh-the-humainity! But since when has Middle Earth had a female Istari? UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Charlie walked on shifting her weight with the large pack on her back; she'd stayed over at her friend Anna's house for a few days and decided to walk home, how wrong she was! She walked along the bike path that went around the edges of the suburbs, through the bush.  
  
Charlie didn't feel threatened how could she? With a black belt grading coming soon in Aikido and a beginning on Jishu kan she felt she could take on anyone but her sensei.  
  
After an hour of walking she was looking for a shortcut. "I am going to kill my conscience when I get home." She muttered to herself just when she spotted a large clump of trees that cut into a suburb. "Maybe. ah, why the hell not." She laughed and began to walk through, her mobile battery was flat so she couldn't ring her parents, it was getting dark and boy were they going to be mad!  
  
She wrestled with the trees to get through; it felt like hours going through the trees but looking at her watch only minutes had passed, certainly faster than the bike path. She squinted in the distance seeing the end. "Finally." She smiled and walked out, the site however was not what she panned to see, gone were the power lines and fences, the trees weren't even the same! And down further were a bunch of men, with horses. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
She questioned to herself placing the pack at her side for the moment she needed a rest. They wore strange clothes; she felt she'd seen them before but when? Where?  
  
Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder, in a state of panic she quickly pinned him to the ground, he had long blonde hair and wore the same strange clothes as the other men. Charlie heard a creaking sound to see arrows pointed at her, definitely not good. "Let him up."  
  
Came the simple command, slowly she took her hands off him and grabbed her pack possessively. "I'm sorry but he frightened me." She said in a timid voice, her soprano voice quavered at the sudden onset of danger. "I gathered."  
  
Her victim voice rotating his shoulder gingerly. Charlie stared at his face; it was. no it couldn't be. it was. Legolas.  
  
"Where are you bound?"  
  
The question came, she shrugged. "I fear I am lost, I went into the woods hoping to find a shortcut only to find myself very much lost. I am in great need of a guide." The elven prince nodded staring at her strange apparel. She wore jeans and sneakers with her low cut v-neck top on and a blue and white knit jumper tied about her waist. Feeling somewhat edgy Charlie hastily pulled her jumper on. "You can stay with us tonight, the Lady of the Isari has requested a visit from me, I could not disappoint her." Charlie nodded and walked amongst the fair elven men toward their camp. Istari? She was in middle earth! She was meeting her crush! What else could a sixteen-year-old want? To go Home.  
  
"Could it be possible for me to meet with her, the wisdom of the Istari is renowned and she would undoubtedly have the answers to which I seek." Charlie asked him softly as she placed her things down. She'd watched the three movies that had come out and had read the books, it would be a few years at least till Aragorn died being of the numinor line he lived for a few hundred years. "How long has it been since Sauron was defeated?" She whispered to herself, she'd read the books and was scarred to be stuck in the middle of the time when they were fighting over the one ring, though she didn't remember a Lady of the Istari. "It's been about eighteen years."  
  
A voice said behind her, she turned to see Legolas watching her, she seemed to be off put by his presence, wasn't enough that her posters of him watched her as she walked around her bedroom his eyes would follow her here as well.  
  
"Have you nothing else to do your Highness or is there a reason behind you watchful eye?" She questioned him in a calm tone, in such a way he wouldn't reconsider and decide she should fend for herself in the Orc ridden world. "You interest me, such strange technology for one so young, I know nothing of the object you have."  
  
"Of course not." Charlie agreed, what was she meant to say? Of course not, this is my disc man, and mobile phone, oh yeah and here is the soundtrack to the 'Lord of the Rings'? "May I ask you a question?" A musical voice questioned behind her, it was another elf, and young by her guess, though young to them is a thousand years so. "Please." She smiled pushing up the sleeves of her jumper. He nodded and stepped closer. "How did you pin the prince to the ground? He is one of the greatest and strongest warriors at the moment." Charlie grinned at the questioned and looked at him as if asking, may I continue. Legolas smiled and nodded this human had the grace of an elf yet there was a born strength that held her apart from all races in middle earth. "I have learnt an art of fighting called Aikido, it relies on flow of the body more than strength, to pin someone down is to hold them in a position in which you are centered and they are not." She enlightened them; she knew it was barely getting through. "If I had a volunteer I could demonstrate." She smiled her eyes scanning the elves who had been listening with their spectacular hearing. No one would step forward and after a few minutes Charlie let out a deep throated chuckle. "Surely the mighty Mirkwood elves are not scared of one woman?"  
  
One stepped forward, Ethenion an archer of the green wood. "I am willing to volunteer." He voiced, Charlie nodded and walked over to him. "Grab my hair." She said shortly, she turned around so her back faced him and waited for her rich blonde hair to be pulled, nothing happened. "Surely your fine elf ears are not blocked!" She laughed giving him a look as if to say, well? "No dear lady, I heard you." "Well, grab my hair." Charlie sighed, the callused hand of an archer landed on her plaited locks.  
  
She pulled her right hand into a fist and slammed her knuckles into the hand where the central nerve was, she could feel his arm twitch with pain, her left hand covered the first keeping the elven hand on her hair, she then ducked under and stepped through him until she was behind him, she pushed the hand down and Ethenion fell to the ground. The elves stared at her in amazement; they surely hadn't seen that before. "That's not how I fell." Legolas spoke up staring at the bewildered elf that still lay in the ground. "No it's not, sorry it was a reaction." Charlie nodded sheepishly, Ethenion stood up brushing the dust of his clothes off. They sat by the fire the elves chatting away about one thing or another as Charlie observed them in quiet contemplation. She rummaged through her pack to find her disc man, she put in her soft Celtic Twilight album and relaxed as the haunting music came through the earphones. "Where exactly are you from?"  
  
A voice asked her calmly, it was Ethenion. "Some where far away," Charlie sighed stopping the CD and putting her Disc Man away before any probing questions came. "Traveler?" Came a call, She turned to see Legolas staring at her. "Yes?" "May I speak to you alone?"  
  
Charlie nodded and walked over to him shoving her hands in her pockets. They walked away from the camp to a cluster of boulders. "Please, sit."  
  
Legolas smiled waving his hand toward the boulder. She sat and stared at him with intent eyes. "Please tell me all, I will not doubt you." Legolas said, she turned her face away, yeah like he'd believe this. "I can't tell you." She whispered. "Surely you can shed some light on your origins." He pursued, Charlie turned her brown eyes to his blue ones. "I have an older sister, my parents work for ah, never mind." Charlie told him trailing off like she could tell him. "Your appearance seems very strange to me and you technology is alien to middle earth. Legolas voiced to her in a frank tone, She nodded and stood up, "I know, I'm not from middle earth, I'm not from anywhere near middle earth." For some reason Charlie felt very angry and violated that she would have to say that to him, she walked away, back to her pack. She gathered her things, slung the pack on her back and walked off into the darkness of the night. "Where are you going traveler?"  
  
Charlie chose not to respond and continued walking; she got about thirty meters from the camp before he stopped her. "Where are you going, you do not know the country and there are brigands and robbers near by." Charlie shrugged and strode past him walking on. "Where are you going?"  
  
Legolas tried for the third time finding this strange woman rather stubborn. "I'm hoping that if I walk long enough I'll wake up from this dream." "I assure you this is no dream, we are both very real." She shook her head pulling up her hipster jeans and shifting the backpack to a more comfortable position. "No, it's not true, this has to be a dream, you're not real and neither is this place. I'm in a coma at the hospital and I want to wake up." She persisted falling to the ground, her cover crumbled and Charlie broke down in tears. "I'm sorry," She choked through ragged sobs. "I. I just want to go home." Charlie wrapped her arms around herself crying until her body shook with exhaustion. The elven prince walked over and sitting down beside her opened his arms wide, not bothering to wait Charlie turned and collapsed onto his chest no longer crying but quietly mourning the loss of civilization. 


	2. Disclaimer, i forgot it!

oh I forgot!!!  
I don't own Tolkien, I don't own legolas, I really down own much do I?  
But there it is., sorry to interrupt you. ~Charlie 


	3. Female Istari? Elves?

I don't own a lot of things, J.R.R. Tolkein's characters included alright? Thanks for the review. Yes, Aikido does rock, it isn't just a plot device coz I do it too!  
  
Charlie woke up feeling better, she found the elves were still resting and decided that she would change in the trees where she'd found herself last night; she gathered that in this place she would have to be a bit more selective in her clothing. Pulling on her black jeans and her only other top, a wide neck shirt with no sleeves, she sighed and looked at herself, so much for covering up. She tied her jumper around her waist and walking out with a few bands and a comb began to brush her dark hair sitting on the grass as she watched the others go about their business.  
  
Legolas walked out of his tent to see her seated, she seemed calm, "How are you feeling today traveler?"  
  
He questioned lightly, she seemed overly temperamental, and she turned and smiled her deep blue eyes shining. "Much better thank you. I am so sorry with how I acted, I forgot myself." Charlie smiled feeling embarrassed with her behavior last night. "It is alright, you were distraught, I understand." He shrugged, she was different from other women, the lower born women were shy and apathetic, that she was not. The high born ladies were vapid and detached, that she was not. The middle class ladies were over-excitable and power-hungry, that she was not. She had the heart of a wildly inspired poet, the skills of a great warrior and the beauty of a dream. This traveler did not fit into any class, she sat alone in a class of her own, and that's where she belonged, unique in mind, body and spirit she was something to behold. "Am I boring you?" She asked her blue eyes hiccupping with amusement. "Not at all traveler," Legolas replied embarrassed as his thoughts got away from her. "Charlie, I mean Charlotte." She smiled, a name to a face, and glad to hear it the Mirkwood prince smiled. "I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." "Me too." Charlie added smiling at him; she tied her hair back into a plait and stood up. "Do we travel?" She asked excited. "Yes we travel, on to Isengard to see the Lady of the Istari. Do you ride?"  
  
Legolas questioned, Charlie shook her head vigorously. "I don't think so. Riding a horse is not exactly one of the top things on my 'To Do' list." He chuckled and grabbed her pack tying it to his horse. "You can ride with me." She stared at him, "On your horse?" "Yes, on my horse." Charlie closed her eyes, please, please if this is a dream or a coma at least, it'll get better than this, a horse? What is wrong with my imagination? "Ok, let's go." Her tone showed the prince and the other elves that she was not exactly thrilled with the idea of horseback. They packed up and rode on through the wilderness to the Istari, Charlie didn't mind riding with Legolas, and it certainly beat being grounded by her parents. They rode along the paths and to Isenguard. It was more beautiful than Charlie imagined or saw on the movie. It somehow looked different, as if it had been added to so people could live there, but then again what did she know of Middle Earth?  
  
A wise looking lady walked down the steps to meet them dressed in a robe of deep regal green she look as old as time and as wise as the merlins she'd read about in history class. "Welcome, the winds of time blowed as I sent for you and I see what a wonder they have bestowed upon you. A woman, of such wisdom and talents equal to no one but yourself Prince of Mirkwood" Charlie, sitting behind the prince was shocked to a point she couldn't think. "What riddles do you speak now Lady of the Istari?" Legolas said dismounting as did the other elves, all but Charlie remained on the horse. "No riddles, master elf. Truth and what is to come is what I speak of." Charlie shook of the bizarre feeling she had and hopped off the horse and curtsied to her, though it did look a bit out of place with her jeans and jumper. "Greetings one called Charlotte, I have been waiting for you." She walked up to the wise woman and fell on her knees. "What is this future you see?" The crone pulled her to her feet and walked closer to the tower, "Come follow, all of you. There is much to be said." The elves waited at the steps of Orthanc as the crone took council with Charlie only meters from them. "You are a curious creature indeed."  
  
She said circling her like a vulture would its prey. "You are not of this world, and powerful magic has brought you here, to belong." Charlie was confused magic she did and always had believed in but why send her to a fantasy world? "What do you mean belong?"  
  
"You yearn to be part of something more than what you former life could give you, my sweet. The sorcerer who brought you here is taking great pains to make sure you will be all that you can be. The changes have already started can you not feel it?"  
  
She rubbed her face not letting her self speak what she thought was merely a way outdated growth spurt is what? Magic! "Why me? Sure I was a little unhappy with my life at the moment, physics was kicking my ass but I would have coped." The crone opened her mouth. "No don't answer that." Charlie growled, she scratched her head trying to figure out a logical explanation as illogical as she was her friends often told her that she analyzed things too much now at the time of her life when she needed that ability the most her mind failed her. "I'm going to meditate see if that will figure anything out and please don't let anyone come after me, I need space for a while." The elderly woman who called herself the Lady of the Istari nodded and watched her walk away being surrounded by the oaks. "Shamanism is a gift, one that she possesses, deep down." She mused to herself. "Ah," She realized that the bemused prince still stood unnoticed in the background. "Prince Legolas, warrior of Mirkwood, how does your soul fare?" She gestured for him to follower her and without a moment of questioning he obediently complied. "My soul of its aged years fares well by my heart heavies when around the outsider, she is a strange woman. There is something not right about her, she is transforming into something different from what she is, I can feel it."  
  
She looked at the eternal prince; his eyes were as soft and focused as always yet altered by the thoughts of another. "We must leave her for now, we shall get your men settled and you will tell me of your travels." The woman smiled, like the elderly human he had encountered giving with their love so freely and content with the young and young at heart the Lady of the Istari however not as elderly still possessed a spirit so like then her smile was infectious she reminded him of Gandalf when in a content mood. 


	4. Changes

Don't own JRR Tolkein, don't own LOTR, don't own a lot of things, I don't even own a car!!!!  
  
Charlie with her pack in hand walked through the trees with tears blinding her vision. Changing to suit her surrounding gaining equilibrium with middle earth was not what she hoped to accomplish with her weekend.  
  
She rummaged through her pack, dragging out her Gi she tied it on tightly and went through her kata's with a clear mind, to keep focused and calm was all she could accomplish right now.  
  
"San soku:"  
  
She said to herself, these words brought wisdom and resolution to her every time she thought about them.  
  
"Be courteous to each other Study with a true mind Teach with kindness. School motto: Be master of yourself." Right Charlie, you have got to get a hold of yourself, your changing, ok, your in middle earth. deal with it; just don't suffer a nervous breakdown."  
  
She spoke to herself. Charlie stared at the trees around her and sighed, how could one feel threatened in a place like this? It could only bring peace.  
  
Charlie breathed in and out letting the earth energies flow in an out and through her inner ethereal being, this place was just so wonderful she somehow felt like a kid at Christmas.  
  
"Be master of yourself."  
  
She murmured again out loud, Charlie after what seemed hour's of meditation and training turned and looked up to see the Prince of Mirkwood giving her silent admiration.  
  
"Would the prince care to join? Surely an elf such as yourself would easily beat me, a fighter with hardly any experience."  
  
Legolas smiled and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Gladly would I spar with my men, but I would rather take an arrow in the heart than raise a hand against a lady such as yourself."  
  
Charlie's face split from it calm contented state to a look of amusement and she laughed, he was so very formal.  
  
"You are ever the gentlemen dear prince, surely since I have already raised a hand against you, true in error but none the less. Please would you spar with me?"  
  
Again the prince declined.  
  
"I can not; shall we walk back to the steps of Orthanc? The lady was happy to give you time to clear your mind but is eager to speak with you."  
  
"Apparently her call for your company seems to have been forgotten in the wake of my appearance."  
  
Charlie chuckled walking with him pulling her pack along with her; the prince seemed interested in her raiment.  
  
"It's what we call a Gi. It is tradition of my style of fighting, I am not that good but in times of danger it suits my purposes."  
  
Legolas nodded his brow knitted with curiosity.  
  
"Surely in a fight you would have no way of defending yourself against a weapon."  
  
"I study hand-to-hand combat, swords and daggers have fallen into disuse where I come from."  
  
From the tone of her voice Legolas decided to let that go as that.  
  
They arrived and with the lady so intent on seeing her Legolas took the pack off her taking it up into the room where she would stay.  
  
"I know of what you will become."  
  
The Lady said as she entered the untidy study litter upon piles and shelves full of books and loose leafs of parchment with spidery script upon them.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
Charlie said in a matter-of-fact voice sitting down close to where the Lady sat staring into the fire.  
  
"You grow and your senses heighten, elvish is in your blood strange one, praise be to the magic that brought you here to give you a life as one of the first-born."  
  
"I don't entirely understand, I'm changing, evolving into an elf?"  
  
The crone chuckled and turned to face the young girl.  
  
"Are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes, I'm scared of pretty much everything at the moment harmful or not."  
  
Charlie felt the urge to tell the absolute truth to this woman, in a term of phrase unlike her normal character.  
  
"Good, fear enables people to learn swiftly, it is, at times, a wise thing to possess."  
  
A silence fell upon the room and Charlie knew the woman was waiting for her curiosity to get the better of her, and of course it did.  
  
"What will I do? I mean it's not like I can get a job here and I certainly won't get married to someone I don't know."  
  
Charlie's matter-of-fact voice made the woman smile.  
  
"I have sent a letter to the Lord Halfelven; he will come and discuss the matter with me along with the Lord of the Golden wood Celeborn. Whatever will happen you will be cared for."  
  
"I don't want to be care for I want to go home or at least settle into a comfortable life that doesn't include embroidery or large cumbersome dresses."  
  
The Lady stood up and placed her wrinkled hands on her young shoulders.  
  
"I'm afraid as women we get a bad lot, we do not fight like the men do, we do not wear what they wear, you must accept this."  
  
"I'll be damned if any man restricts what I do!"  
  
The conversation continued throughout half the night until Charlie was too tired to continue the old woman had hidden vigor more than her.  
  
"I will retire as it certain you won't."  
  
Charlie grumbled and trudged up the stairs to where her belongings had been placed, as she sank into the luxurious bed, she smiled to herself, how different her new destiny would be to that of which originally wished. 


	5. Epiphany

Don't own LOTR, or JRR Tolkein Look I'm repeating myself. Look I'm repeating myself.  
  
It was several weeks till the great Elven lords came, in that time Charlie kept mostly to herself, reading both the books she herself had and others in the library of the great lady, well she was learning to, the Istari found it a treat to instruct her in the ways of elvish and the other languages, she suddenly found elvish very easy to understand. She would train by herself and would occasionally see and talk to Legolas who kept to the company of his elves.  
  
The elven lords arrived on a fair day and it was then when Charlie found herself reach a sort of epiphany. Walking amongst the trees she reasoned with herself.  
  
"In the books there was no female Istari, Legolas should be traveling with Gimli, and most elves should have departed for Valinor."  
  
She continued noting down the lack of similarities between the world she'd fallen in love with through both the books and the movies, there was an increasing list.  
  
"So I am in middle-earth, but this middle-earth is different from the one I've read about."  
  
It was then when it hit her, mainly because of her old obsession with the TV show 'Sliders'.  
  
"Alternative realities, parallel universe, that is what this is, somehow I've stumbled into a parallel universe of middle-earth, almost the same with a few differences."  
  
With that decision arrived at though Charlie then soon began reasoning though her annoyingly scientific and grounded mind how this could be possibly, with the increasing, why mes' and hows' she decided to let it go as, because.  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
  
She smiled as she passed him and a few other elves as she strolled through the woods, something to do when she found her mind wandering back to earth.  
  
"Charlotte,"  
  
He replied inclining his head to her.  
  
"Have you escaped from your lesson again?"  
  
He questioned with a smile, she'd grown to love the elf dearly as a friend over those few weeks of waiting, but he treated her like a child sometimes.  
  
"No, I have no lessons today, the great lady is in discussion with the two great elven lords, Celeborn and Elrond."  
  
She replied looking at him, luckily for her she had, as yet, escaped from corsets and dresses, clothes and a few robes were parted with for her from the great lady and a few elves. She'd been seen wearing a feminine robe only to see the pants of an elf under them, she was then decidedly viewed as peculiar.  
  
"So you will soon have a home?"  
  
He asked as he walked closer to her departing his elvish companions.  
  
"Hopefully, I would very much like to meet the great Lady Galadriel."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded to her, Charlie had realized that only the events after the war of the ring had changed, and a few before it, she had yet to decide if that was good or not.  
  
"And you, dear prince, do you not yearn for home?"  
  
He gave her a smile, his blue eyes flashing with mischievousness and nodded.  
  
"I do, I have been asked to escort you as far as I can before I return home."  
  
"It must annoy you, having to stay away from Mirkwood because of me."  
  
Charlie looked around at the trees, surely the two elven lords had brought escort with them, no need for Legolas to stay.  
  
"The Great Lady has informed me to do so and I shall, besides, I have learnt much from you."  
  
Over the few weeks when she had seen him she'd instructed him in some self- defence moves, he would never perform them on her and preferred to use one of his men as a victim to practice on, Charlie was beginning to find chivalry annoying.  
  
"Unarmed I could still beat you."  
  
She baited playfully. He laughed,  
  
"Indeed you could as I would not fight back."  
  
"Legolas you-"  
  
She was about to start an argument when she could hear her name being called, the changed in her were quickly becoming clearer to her, her hair alone looked healthier its dark, black length reflecting those she'd seen on shampoo commercials.  
  
"I'll deal with you later."  
  
The grumbled as she walked off. She quickly found a path and quickening her pace arrived at the bottom of Orthanc is under a minute. There she saw the two great Elven lords, they looked everything like the actors that portrayed them in the movie and so much more, they carried with them something you couldn't put into words. They viewed her, she wore the mismatched garb of the Mirkwood elves, bar the exception of her bra underneath.  
  
"Lady Charlotte, Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lord Celeborn of The Golden Wood."  
  
The great lady voiced her eyes sparkling with triumph. Charlie curtsied to them, they inclined their heads.  
  
"We have discussed your peculiar circumstances with the Lady of the Istari and through your obvious traits we have decided it would be best if you accompanied me back for a time."  
  
Charlie looked at Lord Elrond, Rivendell? She couldn't believe it.  
  
"If you wish it later you can travel to Lothlorien and live for a time with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, my lords for this, I understand you did not have to offer anything for my accommodation, you truly are magnificent."  
  
They let slip small smiles and nodded.  
  
"When do we depart?"  
  
Charlie asked, she would have to ride on a horse again.  
  
"In a few days, I have taken the liberty of supplying you with both the horse and a side-saddle for you."  
  
It was the first time she'd seen Celeborn speak, bar the movie, personally on the movie she viewed him as a little bit of an elf who smoke too much 'hobbit-weed' but he sound less of a vague drug-addict in 'real' life.  
  
"I thank you for that,"  
  
Charlie suddenly felt very sick inside, she couldn't ride with a normal saddle let alone a side-saddle, not fun.  
  
"The elven lords have also brought appropriate clothing for you."  
  
She smiled and nodded again,  
  
"Forgive my silence, but I am quite overwhelmed."  
  
The Lady of the Istari stepped forward.  
  
"Why not change into one, preferably one that suits riding I'm sure one of Prince Legolas' party will give you a lesson."  
  
Crash course, more like, Charlie though wryly.  
  
She smiled and nodded, she walked up to the room she had and looked at the dresses, quite a few looked too feminine for her, she finally picked out one that was green and white, a sort of linen and leather outfit. The only part that posed a problem was the corset. Luckily it did up at the front and she was able to get herself securely in and placed before she squeezed the contents of her lungs out.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
She said as she finished donning the dress.  
  
"I have cleavage."  
  
Laughing it off to herself, she pulled on the boots that also sat there waiting for her to wear and walked down, she could almost feel the glowing approval at her outfit,  
  
"Much more fitting,"  
  
The lady agreed and gestured for her to go and find one of Legolas' party that she could bully into giving her a lesson, naturally not in those words.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She called as she reached their horses, there was no one around. She began to go searching for them and found a few lounging around near the river.  
  
"Lady Charlotte! If not for your hair bound up we would have mistaken you for an elven lady."  
  
One said jokingly, she glared at him.  
  
"Do not jest, I feel ridiculous."  
  
She growled as she walked off now decidedly set on getting Legolas to help her out with her riding.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
She called out finding his tunic near by, he was supposedly further down the river. Charlie then found his undershirt and boots and leggings, he must have gone for either a swim, bath or both.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Charlie called out again, a wet blonde head surfaced in the river.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry, have I caught you at a bad time?"  
  
She replied embarrassed and blushing.  
  
"It does appear that way, what can I do for you?"  
  
Charlie was suddenly getting raging fan-girl hormones, but was quickly fighting them back. She turned staring at the trees in front of her so she wouldn't dare be tempted to look at him in the water.  
  
"I was wondering if you could teach me how to ride?"  
  
There was a laugh.  
  
"Give me a few minutes to dry and dress and I will meet you where the horses are tethered."  
  
"I shall see you there."  
  
Charlie agreed, walking off and bursting out laughing, was an absurd circumstance.  
  
She walked to the clearing where the horses were and looking at them tried to pick out which one was her, she suddenly viewed a bay stallion,  
  
"Hello."  
  
She whispered to it as she approached it warily, it just looked at her.  
  
"I have an inkling that you are now my horse."  
  
She said getting close enough to pat it and kiss its nose, according to one of her 'horsey' friends horses like that. The horse seemed to agree with her and was quite calm.  
  
"Maybe horses aren't that bad."  
  
The horse threw it head up, maybe he agreed that human/elves weren't that bad either. 


	6. Riding Lessons

I am the proud owner of nothing of Professor Tolkein.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"I see you've met your horse."  
  
Came the musical voice, she turned to see Legolas, cleaner yet with hair still wet.  
  
"He is absolutely beautiful."  
  
Charlie replied, Legolas looked at her again and burst out laughing.  
  
"I know."  
  
She groaned, dresses were going to be the death of her. He walked closer and gave her the once over in a way she'd never imagined Legolas doing.  
  
"You actually look a bit elvish."  
  
Charlie laughed and nodded.  
  
"That's what the others in your party said, but my hair should be unbound." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Also the elvish ladies I have entertained before never were. never had." Charlie looked down, it was her cleavage.  
  
"Believe me, if I could get them smaller I would."  
  
She said with a straight face, Legolas blushed. Obviously it would take her a time before she could get use to that, the men she was used to could talk about breasts in front of her without blushing in fact she could do vica- verca if occasion called for it.  
  
"Riding lesson,"  
  
She announced moving the conversation right along. He went over and saddled the horse for her Charlie walked up and suddenly found another reason why she didn't like dresses.  
  
"Why can't I wear tunics and leggings like the rest of you?"  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"We are male, you are obviously not."  
  
Charlie stared at him.  
  
"Well now that I wear this it is blatantly apparent isn't it?" She retorted quickly. After a few minutes she was able to mount up and after a few more minutes of shifting around to get comfortable she was ready to learn how to get the horse moving.  
  
The stallion moved from a horse to a trot with a small sound, that Charlie found easy to do, however sitting properly in a saddle she could not.  
  
"Stop, stop!"  
  
Legolas groaned as her face contorted in pain as she trotted. He walked up to her, she could defend herself but she could not simply ride a horse.  
  
"Sit up straight,"  
  
"I am."  
  
She declared feeling weary and mentally drained.  
  
"You have to move with the horse."  
  
He walked and began touching her in places trying to get her stance right. He gave the verbal signal and the horse trotted, she was doing it right but her bottom was still impacting with the saddle. Legolas groaned finding her increasingly difficult to teach.  
  
Throwing away his manners he ordered her to sit up in her saddle and promptly rested his hand on her behind.  
  
"Are you quite right there?"  
  
Charlie asked shocked for words.  
  
"There is no other way to teach how to ride move with the horse."  
  
So the horse moved into a walk and with his hand still firmly on her behind she began to learn how to move with the horse. However she felt very embarrassed.  
  
"Right,"  
  
Legolas smiled removing his hand, he gestured for her to dismount and he pulled out his own horse, unsaddled. He jumped up with the elven grace she felt awed to see.  
  
"Here,"  
  
He smiled extending his hand Charlie smiled and hiking up her skirts he pulled her up to sit in front of her and they began to trot.  
  
"Why are we-"  
  
"Shhh, just close your eyes and feel my movement, move with me, move with the horse, find that harmony between the three of us."  
  
Charlie smiled and leant against him and closing her eyes she could feel the rhythm and movement and began to move with it. His horse did not need much instruction with reins, after a few minutes of using them Legolas discarded them and rested his arms around the female in front on him, she leant against him and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
She looked so different garbed as she was, it, however, accentuated something Legolas hadn't noticed about her 'till he'd seen her.  
  
"How am I going?"  
  
She questioned her voice breathless; it was such a spiritual and sensual experience.  
  
"Quite well, I think under your fear and apprehension of horses you have a natural talent."  
  
Charlie smiled and opened her eyes she hadn't noticed how close he was until she'd opened her eyes, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his head was rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for the lesson."  
  
She smiled sitting up, feeling the link between Legolas and herself break.  
  
"I was glad to be of service."  
  
He replied realizing that that was her gesture for their time together was over, he dismounted and turned to help her, she took his offered hands and landed on the ground without making a sound.  
  
Charlie leant over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, I shall see you later?"  
  
Legolas nodded smiling at her chaste kiss.  
  
"Of course, I am still you escort."  
  
Charlie smiled and blinked.  
  
"I believe you know now that I will having a home in Rivendell for a while then?"  
  
Legolas shook his head then smiled.  
  
"Then I shall be closer than you expect."  
  
Charlie ate in the room she had been given, the time she had spent in a corset made her feel slightly breathless and she had decided that she would be anti-social and relax in just a jumper and her Gi pants for the rest of the night. The elven lords and Lady of the Istari gave no objections when she asked, after the riding lesson she felt.giddy. Charlie was mildly pleased when she was told they were leaving in two days, she'd loved what she'd read and cinematically saw of Rivendell but it was the touch and smell she'd missed out on, it would be a magnificent thing  
  
There was a knock on her door but Charlie hadn't noticed she was sitting on the floor cross legged her hands before her, one palm up and the other turned straight its palm facing a wall. Her eyes were closed and she was locked in her meditation. Legolas opened the door a crack and looked in, she couldn't hear him, she was concentrating too hard.  
  
Smiling he walked in not making a sound and sat a few meters away observing her. Her eyes opened minutes after her face serene and peaceful that was before she spied Legolas.  
  
"To what do I own the honour of your company dear Prince?" She questioned her speech flowery.  
  
"I missed your most auspicious presence dearest Lady Charlotte."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Alright I deserved that. Why are you really here?"  
  
He smiled and leant back resting on the wall behind him.  
  
"I was telling the truth, I didn't know where you'd gone so I went to check. The Lady of the Istari said that you were relaxing in your room."  
  
Charlie nodded and stood up her legs were numb and she laughed as her walk was a little. disjointed and clumsy. Legolas stepped forward to help her out, she waved him off.  
  
"I'll be alright just a little numb."  
  
She stepped back and relaxed on the bed that looked more like a divan to her; Legolas stepped forward and took a seat that was close by.  
  
"Discarded the fine elvish clothes so quickly?"  
  
Legolas questioned lightly, Charlie laughed and blushed.  
  
"It may come as a surprise to you but it was the first time I have ever worn such a thing, the corset especially, it restricted me."  
  
Legolas nodded and let out a sigh.  
  
"I believe it is all too evident."  
  
She looked confused and turning propping her head upon her hand looked at him.  
  
"By that you mean?"  
  
"You are a free spirit, Charlotte."  
  
She smiled and reclined back stretching her arms up which made the jumper rise, Charlie didn't care.  
  
"You are relaxing, I should go."  
  
Legolas said as his eyes feasted on a few inches of her stomach.  
  
"Don't go, I enjoy our time together, even when were not talking. You have a calming presence."  
  
Legolas smiled and sat back his eyes however still looked at the portion of her bare skin, he knew she wore nothing under that jumper.  
  
"You rode well today."  
  
Charlie let out a laugh and sighed.  
  
"That is only under your instruction. I'm sure that I am quite inept when you're not around."  
  
Legolas stood up and walked over taking a seat on the edge of the divan.  
  
"Why must you say such things about yourself? Can you not simply take a compliment?"  
  
Charlie looked down and blushed; she was used to denying the kind things boys said to her it was habit. This one got annoyed when she did.  
  
"Sorry, it's a habit of mine. Thank you Legolas for the compliments."  
  
He stared at her, there was something underlying.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I can't ride well, alright! I can't take a compliment."  
  
She grumbled, he sighed and leant closer.  
  
"You would declare yourself as attractive as an orc if I was to say you were beautiful."  
  
He sighed one if his hands touching her cheek and lightly caressing it.  
  
"As coarse as a rock if I commented on the perfection of your skin."  
  
Charlie looked down, she wasn't positive but she was getting the impression that she was being seduced.  
  
"You flatter me too much I fear, the beauty in your eyes alone outshines me."  
  
She managed to voice to Legolas he laughed deep in his throat and leant in to kiss her. Their lips touched lightly and his tongue inquisitively searched her mouth.  
  
"You even taste beautiful."  
  
He whispered as he broke from the kiss. Charlie looked at him he was almost completely bent over her. "Lie next to me."  
  
She said softly, he smiled and swung his legs around so that his body was aligned with hers.  
  
Charlie's hands went out curiously they caressed his face and hair as did his. Legolas' hands lightly pushed her onto her back and he ran them down the side of her jumper and then they slowly moved under it. Charlie jumped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas said quickly about to move his hands. She touched his hands and moved them further under.  
  
"They were cold."  
  
He chuckled and ran his hands higher till they found what they were looking for, the bare mounds of warm flesh he had so eagerly devoured when he observed them imprisoned under a corset.  
  
Legolas cupped and stroked them with soft, inquiring hands, he then moved them down and his thumbs hooked under her pants and ran sensually along that line. He looked up but Charlie shook her head.  
  
"Please, not tonight, I just can't."  
  
Legolas smiled and withdrew his hands planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
They lay together for a while, Charlie's head resting gently on his chest her hair unbound and like a wave over him he played with it absently as they rested.  
  
"Charlotte?"  
  
She made a soft 'mmm' noise in response.  
  
"Do you care for me? You know I care for you but."  
  
She sat up slightly and looked at him.  
  
"I care very deeply for you Legolas, more than you know. More than I can say."  
  
She said her voice soft and deep he found it suddenly very sensual and drew her in for a kiss.  
  
"Its just all happening so fast. Would you hate me if I told you I needed a little time?"  
  
Legolas smiled and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"On the contrary you would seem much more virtuous and appealing if you did so."  
  
Charlie smiled and rested back on his chest.  
  
"So you enjoy the chase?"  
  
Legolas smiled,  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
Charlie looked at him her chin resting on his chest her hair blocking out any view he had of his body beyond his hips.  
  
"I must have been an easy conquest then."  
  
He shook his head vigorously and rested a hand on her cheek.  
  
"You were never a conquest, you were a friend before I developed feelings for you. I would be glad if we could still keep that friendship in our relationship."  
  
She nodded and left her head resting where it was. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Legolas stared at her, she'd changed since he'd first met her, he knew there was some sort of magic at play with her, slowly she was changing into an elf, her ears were starting to form a point that was so similar to his own ears but she still held that independent roguishness which attracted him. He wished to spend the rest of time with her only if to unlock the deepest secrets of her heart. 


End file.
